


The Cellist

by mjuhlar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cello, Cute, M/M, Tony Finding out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjuhlar/pseuds/mjuhlar
Summary: Tony wants to find a way to make Agent happy, maybe that cellist can be found?





	The Cellist

     The elevator doors shut behind Clint as he steps in.  He really hates going into Stark’s Office building downtown.  He always feels so out of place among the highly educated and well dressed professionals.  They tend to make his skin crawl and he would begin to look for the first air-vent he could climb into.

     He would not, however, disappoint Ms. Potts.  She is always so generous with her time and kind words.  She really has been a person to lean on in the last few months.  Coulson is finally feeling more like himself and healing well, and Ms. Potts has been a good friend to him during the hard times.  

     When she found out that Clint was 90% deaf without his hearing aids, she had come up with a wonderful idea.  Stark was already donating lots of money and even time visiting the kids in the children's hospitals all over the east coast.  Everyone wanted to meet IronMan.  Tony even got Steve to come along often.  Pepper had come to Clint with an idea for him to visit some of the Hearing impaired schools and clinics.  She thought that if the kids realized an Avenger could be deaf, that they could still do anything.  The support that they are receiving from the media and families has been amazing.  Who would have thought that Hawkeye would be able to make a difference.  

     Things were finally looking pretty good for the future.

     The door dings open and Clint makes his way down the hall to Pepper’s office.  He stops right outside the door, seeing that Tony is already in deep discussion with his ex-girlfriend, current CEO.  Pepper sees him and slightly rolls her eyes, Tony never stopping and never realizing that they have company.  Clint  just raises his hand in a slight wave, letting Pepper know he would wait right there.

     “All I am saying Pep, hun, is that I think it would be a nice gesture.”  Tony is using his most pleading voice.

      Clint sits in the chair outside the door, laughing a bit at Tony.  He isn’t going to get far with Pepper.  She is the only one who can put Tony in his place.

      “Tony, now is not the time to talk about this.  I’ll call you later.”

      “Pepper, come on.  It is a great idea.  He has done a hell of alot for all of us and I am just trying to look out for him.  He needs some companionship in his life that isn’t his team and old assets.”

      “Tony, I have a meeting I have to get to and you are out of line.  I will call you later.”

      “Meetings are not as important as Agent.” Tony stresses.  “I really need you to look into this.  Cancel the meetings.  I’m your boss.”

      Clint leans closer to the door after hearing Tony refer to “Agent”.  That was Tony’s name for Phil.  Tony never called him Coulson or anything else, just Agent.

      “Yeah, You are my boss all right.  Get out of here.  I have a meeting with Mr. Barton about a new program we are starting and I am not canceling it.  I’ll call you later.”  Pepper tries to take Tony’s arm and lead him to the door.  She doesn’t get very far.

      “That is perfect.  Barton can help.  He will do anything for Agent.  He can help.”  Tony stops moving, trying to get Pepper to listen. “Of course, it may be hard to get him to help now that I think about it.  I think he maybe a little in love with Agent.  He gets these doe eyes whenever Agent walks in the room.”

      “Tony!” Pepper shouts, “Please, just shut up.”

      “I’m totally serious.  Have you noticed?”

      Clint uses this as his cue to enter the office.  “Hello Ms. Potts.  I’m here for our meeting.”  He completely ignores Tony.  Acting like he just arrived.

      Pepper is blushing bright, knowing that Clint has heard Tony spewing off at the mouth.  She wants to interject but knows it really isn’t her place.

      Before Pepper can stop him, Tony smiles bright and starts talking, “Hey Barton, I got a question for you.  I want to do something nice for Agent.  I was going to try to find the cellist in Portland he said he was seeing at one point.  I mean he deserves some happiness in his life.  Feel like helping me find her?”

      Pepper just covers her face and waits.

      “Shit, Tony.  I can get ahold of that so called cellist whenever I want.”  Clint smirks.

      “Well that’s great.  So Agent still is in contact?”

      “You could say that, they see a lot of each other.  Pretty hot and heavy actually.  I’m surprised you haven’t seen it at all.” 

      Tony looks perplexed, “I never see him with anyone but us.  Mostly you, or you and Natasha.”   

      Clint heads towards the chair and sits, “Yeah, Tash is around most days.”

      With that, Pepper moves Tony past the doors threshold.  “I’ll call you later Tony.”  She starts to shut the door when she hears Clint speak.

      “Hey Tony.  What does a cellist use to play the cello?”

      “A bow.” With the words rolling off Tony’s tongue, Pepper slams the door.   She turns to Clint and shakes her head.  

      Behind the door they hear Tony gasp, “Holy shit, Barton is the fucking cellist.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
